1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming and, in particular, to a collateral game to be played in association with a principal game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, I shall describe the invention in relation to Keno and for convenience, I shall name the collateral game “Super Keno”.
In the game “Keno”, a player attempts to select a number of winning numbers out of a predetermined set of numbers .and the game normally has a number of classes or divisions of prizes depending on the numbers selected.
That is, the player can select a first group of numbers out of a total group, say, 10 out of 80 and can then further select the number of correct results when the winning numbers are selected from a relatively small number, say 4 of the 10 up to a high number, say the whole 10 of 10.
Of course, the likelihood of success becomes less as the percentage of the numbers required becomes higher and the rewards on winning are generally higher the less the likelihood of success.
Keno is played in a number of different venues from individual casinos, through a networked game across groups of venues, commonly known in Australia as club Keno and also, in a general public game which may be played on a daily, weekly, or other basis and which is open to all players through a number of different outlets.
One seen problem with Keno is that it is an individual game and, generally, other players are not excited when there is a winner, except in the relatively unusual situation of winners of very high amounts.